paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Porter's Greatest Challenge
(Mr. Porter has baked many cakes in his time, but no one has challenged him... until now. Marshall wants a cake that will blow out any cakes previously created before it) Mr. Porter: Ah, Marshall, my favorite customer. What can I make for you today? You name it, I've probably baked it! Marshall: Actually, I'd like to make a birthday cake request Mr. Porter: Whose birthday is it? Marshall: Mine. It's coming up in a week, and I'd like to get my order in ahead of time Mr. Porter: Hmm... What do you want, not want, etc.? Marshall: Well, my birthday party will be centered around music, but that's all I was told Mr. Porter: I see... I might be able to get some clarification on what this party might have. It's gonna add some cash to your final bill though (Marshall shows Mr. Porter $3500) Marshall: Believe me, I'm covered Mr. Porter: What the... how did you... where'd that money come from?! Marshall: Lottery ticket winnings. Had the 11 on my ticket been a 17, I would have had 60 times this amount Mr. Porter: I'll gladly see what I can-- (Just then, someone knocks on the door. Mr. Porter answers it, and it is a man) Man: Mr. Porter? Mr. Porter: How do you know my name? We've never met before... Man: You watch Ace Of Cakes, right? Mr. Porter: You kidding? I tape every episode on my DVR! (He then becomes surprised) Hey... I think I know who you are! Would your name be Duff Goldman, by any chance? Duff: You are correct, my man! Mr. Porter: What would you like? Duff: A challenge... against you... in a bake-off Mr. Porter: You're kidding right? Duff: I'm serious, dude! Mr. Porter: Well, then, let's raise the stakes. Whoever's cake wins gets served at Marshall's upcoming birthday party. All we know is that the theme is "Music" Marshall: I tried finding out more, but it's been... difficult. What I did find out is that no rap music will be involved. Nothing of the sort. That's really all I got so far Duff: Marshall can be our judge, then. It's his party after all; the cake itself is a big decision Marshall: Make a cake that's so extraordinarily awesome that not even Chuck Norris is allowed to look at it, for it would simply be too awesome Mr. Porter/Duff Goldman: Extraordinarily awesome cake, got it Mr. Porter: Marshall, what day is it today? Marshall: March 18th. I was born on March 25th. The bake off will take place on the 24th, with the winner, with missing cake piece remade, coming to my party and personally serving your cake at my party. The winner also gets to come to the Lookout with me and hang out with me and the other PAW Patrol members for the rest of the night Mr. Porter: And the loser? Marshall: Whoever loses will not be invited to the party, and will have to stay home Mr. Porter: So... we have 5 days to find out what all will be going on (or not) at your party, then bake a ridiculously awesome cake? Marshall: That's the gist of it. Oh, and Mr. Porter? I'll take a double chocolate brownie to go Mr. Porter: Sure thing. (Marshall gives him $11) Enjoy! Marshall: Don't I always? Duff: Say... is Marshall your most valued customer? Mr. Porter: Yeah... he alone has spent $1700 here Duff: How does a puppy dog have $1700 in the first place? Mr. Porter: It's sometimes from the lottery, like the $3489 he has on hand right now, but I've heard of him winning more on game shows from time to time Duff: That is one lucky pup Mr. Porter: What do you say we get started on this bake-off now? Duff: Let's do this Marshall: OK, guys, this whole bake-off starts in 3... 2... 1... NOW! Good luck and don't let me down! (Both bakers first attempt to discern what Marshall likes, doesn't like, and so on, as well as ask about the details of this party. I will deliberately switch to some of the other characters; Mr. Porter and Duff Goldman will just ask them about the party anyway. Cut to the Lookout. Inside, Rocky is reading a book) Rocky: Whew... Who knew grinding for CP in Final Fantasy XIII was going to be so painful to do? (Like Rocky, I'm at Chapter 11, the grinding chapter) I mean, killing some of these creatures is easy enough... but those behemoths always ruin my party (I then enter the Lookout) Rocky: Who is it? Reece: What, you don't remember me? Rocky: Reece? Hey, do you mind CP grinding for me? And if you can, kill a couple behemoths for me as well Reece: I'm actually at the same part of the game you are! Rocky: No kidding! Reece: Unfortunately, I also usually get creamed by the behemoths. Here's the paradigms I use. (Tri-disaster, which is 3 Ravagers, and Cerberus, which is 3 Commandos) Rocky: Thanks! I knew I was missing something Reece: Also, I've been hearing rumors about you... um... how do I put this? Rocky: Oh, you're talking about my secret crush on Everest! It's true that I do have a crush on her; I haven't told her yet, though. It's never been the right time Reece: Then what IS the right time? Rocky: Will we have a rematch of Super Bowl XLII? Reece: Yes. The Giants and Patriots are playing in the Super Bowl again Rocky: Okay... has it been 4 years since PAW Patrol first aired? Reece: Yeah Rocky: Lastly, what Chinese New Year is today? Reece: The year of the rooster Rocky: (realizes) It's time! Reece: Why did the Super Bowl rematch thing matter to you? Rocky: I'm going to tell Everest at halftime! Reece: Whoa. Good luck! (Mr. Porter and Duff Goldman enter the Lookout Mr. Porter: Rocky, I'd like to-- Who is this? Rocky: A friend of mine. His name is Reece Mr. Porter: Can I ask you two a question? Rocky/Reece: Sure Rocky: Is it about Marshall's birthday party? His party's centered around rock music. Modern rock. He doesn't like any classic rock except for Van Halen for some reason Mr. Porter: Welcome to growing up in the digital age, I guess. Thanks for the info! (Duff found out the same thing. The two competing bakers now try to figure out their cake builds. Meanwhile, outside the Lookout, Chase is in his pup house with Zuma, crying) Chase: (crying) My Red Wings lost 7-2! Zuma: I know how you feel, dude. I was once a rabid fan of the Colts. Then, Manning (never) happened. Now... I'm a Giants believer. Chase: (wipes eyes) Wow, you changed quickly Zuma: That would also explain why the home team always misses the Super Bowl. (Home team, in this case, refers to the stadium that the Super Bowl is played in. This year, it was, Indianapolis. The Colts finished 2-14) I tell you, no home team has won a Super Bowl. Or even made it to one Chase: I feel a little better knowing that (Cut back to Mr. Porter) Mr. Porter: And... done! (Mr. Porter's cake is centered around the band Black Veil Brides, Marshall's favorite band. Now Duff gets his 15 seconds of camera time) Duff: This cake is gonna knock out Marshall's taste buds where he doesn't HAVE them. (Duff's cake is based on Three Days Grace, my favorite band. However, Marshall, (not me) is judging) (March 24th) Marshall: Time for cake tasting (Both bakers have finished making their cakes. Marshall is judging them. At stake for the winner is the opportunity to serve their cake at his party, and hang out with the PAW Patrol for the entire day. Now, the conclusion of this story). Mr. Porter: I put as much work into this cake as I could, Marshall Marshall: I'll be the judge of that. (He cuts a 2x3 inch cube of cake) Mr. Porter: Don't worry, I can remake that slice Marshall: Hmm... Chocolate cake. I admire you styling this after my fave band, Black Veil Brides. Andy Six (not his real name) should never leave the band Mr. Porter: Agreed. They're my favorite band too so if you get a couple tickets, you know who to take Marshall: Wow, really? I never knew that about you! Reece: Me too Marshall: Reece! I didn't expect you here! Reece: Well, you know, Rocky and I agreed to go down to Daytona and either watch a race or be in one, but I was passing through here first. Mind telling me what's going on? Marshall: Bake-off. Winner's cake gets served at my music party. Et cetera, et cetera Reece: Cool. Listen, I gotta run. I'm not one to break promises to race car-loving pups Marshall: OK then, see you at my party! Now, where were we? Duff Goldman: My cake? Marshall: Yeah (Mr. Porter got a 9 out of 10. Decimals do count so a 9.1 wins it) Marshall: (notices) Gah... I think there's a little too much lemon here. I see what you were going for, but you overdid it. You get a 7.6, Duff. Congratulations, Mr. Porter! Mr. Porter: Yes! Duff, you just got baked! Duff: Marshall, is he always like this? Marshall: Until now, he never got the chance to go up against a fellow baker. You were the first. Duff: And I lost. I get it (He goes back to his bakery, Charm City Cakes) Duff: I can't believe I lost. I will NEVER live this down.) (March 25th, 9 A.M) Chase: Happy Birthday, Marshall. Congratulations on surviving another year! Marshall: (laughs) Thanks, dude Reece/Rocky: Happy birthday, dude! Welcome to another year! (Everyone else says the same thing) Marshall: Mr. Porter, you get to hang out with me today since you and your cake won the bake-off. What do you say we play Rock Band together? Mr. Porter: Yeah! I love being the singer! Skye's doing all the female artists' vocals though Marshall: Deal. By the way, I paid the rabbit (again, I haven't decided on a name for her yet) to go into the bowels of this game and add every 2000s rock song... and some Van Halen as well Mr Porter: Can't go wrong with Van Halen, I guess Marshall: No you cannot. (After a lengthy rock-out session (3:30 PM)) Marshall: Whoa, look at the time! Ryder, what do you have lined up for my birthday dinner? Ryder: You'll have to wait till about 5:30, Marshall. Like I'd tell you anything Marshall: Of course, I should've known. Mr. Porter: Let's go watch some sports, Marshall. Maybe some basketball will take your mind off of food Marshall: (laughs) Maybe! (He turns on Celtics VS Nuggets) Woah, Denver's winnin' big time! Mr. Porter: That's the first time I've ever seen a 100-40 game being played in the NBA (After the game, 5:25 PM) Ryder: OK everyone, it's time for Marshall's birthday dinner! Marshall:Thank you, everybody, for being here to celebrate my birthday. I just want to say one thing: Mr. Porter is the best baker in the known multiverse Mr. Porter: Multiverse...? Marshall: I think it means "multiple universes". Mr. Porter: Ah Marshall: Wow, hamburgers cut in the shape of me! I cannot believe that Ryder combined the taste of a hamburger with the comforting look of a me. It's almost a crime to eat this... almost Rocky: Just to clarify, the meat in these burgers is not made from dogs. It is made from cows Marshall: Um... thanks? Rocky: Just clearing something up. Carry on Marshall: With this first bite I can say... eat up, guys! (Everyone eats their Marshall-shaped burgers. 2 hours later, at 7:36 PM) Marshall: Mr. Porter, please present your cake Mr. Porter: With pleasure (After the cake has been served, only 24% of it remains. Everyone had finished off the cake the following night) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Birthday Story Category:Episodes Focusing On Marshall